Psychology Portal
The Psychology Portal Psychology (Greek: ψυχολογία) is the academic and applied study of behavior, mind and their underlying mechanisms. It primarily applies to humans but can also be applied to non-humans such as animals or artificial systems. Psychology also refers to the application of such knowledge to various spheres of human activity, including problems of human beings' daily lives and the treatment of mental illness. The field contains a range of sub-areas (for instance the studies of development, personality and language), as well as many different theoretical orientations (such as behaviorism, evolutionary psychology and psychoanalysis). Psychology draws from a number of other fields of study, including biology, sociology, anthropology and philosophy. Psychology: Applied • Behavioral • Biological • Clinical • Cognitive • Community • Developmental • Educational • Evolutionary Gestalt • Humanistic • Industrial/Organizational • Linguistics • Personality • Psychoanalytic • School • Sensory • Social • Transpersonal Show new selections Selected article Social anxiety is an intense feeling of fear, apprehension or worry regarding any or all social situations or public events. It is sometimes known as social phobia and, less commonly, social trauma. In psychiatry, it is diagnosed as social anxiety disorder, a form of anxiety disorder. According to United States epidemiological data, it is currently the third largest mental health care problem in the world. A number of medical and therapeutic treatments are available. Sufferers are typically more self-conscious and self-attentive than others. As a result, social phobics tend to limit or remove themselves from situations where they maybe subject to evaluation. Sufferers often recognize their fear is excessive or irrational, yet can't seem to break out of the cycle. As such, the diagnosis of social phobia is made only when the fear leads to problems with occupational functioning, social activities, or interpersonal relationships. ...Archive/Nominations Read more... Selected picture Credit: Semiconscious A functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) scanner at the University of California, Berkeley. Among the most recent developments in neuroimaging, fMRI detects changes in blood flow related to neural activity in the brain or spinal cord. ...Archive/Nominations Read more... Quotes "No man's knowledge here can go beyond his experience." — John Locke "Cogito, ergo sum: I think, therefore I am." — René Descartes "Not a single one of the cells that compose you knows who you are, or cares." — Daniel Dennett "The real question is not whether machines think but whether men do. The mystery which surrounds a thinking machine already surrounds a thinking man." — B. F. Skinner "Where id is, there shall ego be." — Sigmund Freud "A musician must make music, an artist must paint, a poet must write, if he is to be ultimately at peace with himself. What a man can be, he must be." — Abraham Maslow ...Archive/Nominations Related portals Neuroscience Mind and Brain Medicine Language Philosophy Education Selected psychologist Carl Jung was a Swiss psychiatrist and founder of analytical psychology. He emphasized understanding the psyche through exploring the worlds of dreams, art, mythology, world religion and philosophy. Jung studied Eastern vs. Western philosophy, alchemy, astrology, sociology, literature and the arts, while emphasizing the importance of balancing science, logic spirituality, and the unconscious mind. ...Archive/Nominations More... Did you know... ...that we use all of our brain and it is a myth that we use only 10% of it? ...that a phantom limb is a feeling that a missing limb is still attached to the body? ...that approximately 1 in 8 of Americans suffer from phobias? ...that social loafing is the phenomenon in which people make less effort to achieve a goal when they work in a group than when they work alone? ...that it is nearly impossible for people with prosopagnosia to recognize faces? ...that the human brain has about 100 billion neurons and 100 trillion connections (synapses) between them? ...that IQ scores explain only about 25% of differences in school grades? ...Archive/Nominations Psychology lists Publications in psychology Psychologists Psychology topics Categories Psychology Branches • Emotion • Experiments • Motivation • Organizations • Perception • Personality • Psychological: (Abuse • Conditions • Schools • Tests • Theories) • Psychologists • Psychotherapy • Publications Psychology topics Psychology • History • Psychologist • Publications Branches Applied • Biological • Clinical • Cognitive • Community • Developmental • Educational • Evolutionary • Personality • Sensory • Linguistics • Sexology • Social Schools Behaviorism • Cognitivism • Functionalism • Gestalt • Humanistic • • Psychoanalysis • Structuralism • Transpersonal WikiProjects Psychology • Psychopathology • Neuroscienceedit Notable psychologists Gordon Allport • Albert Bandura • Raymond Cattell • Erik Erikson • Hans Eysenck • Leon Festinger • Sigmund Freud • Donald Hebb • Clark Hull • William James • Carl Jung • Jerome Kagan • Kurt Lewin • Abraham Maslow • David McClelland • George Miller • Neal Miller • Jacob Moreno • Ivan Pavlov • Jean Piaget • Wilhelm Reich • Carl Rogers • Stanley Schachter • B. F. Skinner • Edward Thorndike • John Watson ...Archive/Nominations Things you can do Join the Psychology WikiProject - Help work on the tasks list Psychology WikiProject and Portal Here are some Psychology related tasks you can do: Focus (top priority) articles: Experimental psychology, Developmental psychology Refine/polish: Oniomania, Aggression Expand: Psychography, Experimental psychology, More... NPOV: Psyche (psychology), Psychiatric imprisonment, Birth order, More... Attention/Cleanup/Copyedit: Pseudologia, Psychiatric emergency services, Hawthorne effect, Personality psychology, More... Merge/Split: self-consciousness/self-awareness, self-concept/self-image, More... Wikify: Visual modularity,Trait theory,Stereotype inevitability, More... Stubs: Action research, Behaviour therapy, Confabulation, Developmental stage, Egocentrism, Four stages of competence, Gratification, Human behavior, Individuation, Johari window, Kleptomania, Love styles, Machiavellianism, More... Requests: Psycho-acoustic model, Psychomotor Learning, Psychophysical methods, Psychosomatic medicine, Psychotomimetic drug, More... Other issues: Asian psychology has been PRODed, suggestion to rename intelligence to "human intelligence" Collaborate: Add here, More...